Conversion of a digital number into a clock signal having a frequency that has a mathematical relationship to (e.g., proportional) the digital number is a widely used technique in modern electronics. One circuit that can make use of this conversion is a phase-locked loop (PLL). A digital PLL, for example, can convert the digital number that represents clock frequency into a voltage or current using a digital-to-analog converter (D2A) and then can use the resulting analog voltage or current to control an analog voltage or current controlled oscillator. Frequency synthesis can include dynamic adjustment of a phase of a fixed (master) oscillator master effected under digital control. However, current phase adjustment techniques lack the accuracy necessary to prevent the generation of excess jitter or spurious frequencies.